1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool handle self-contained a set of screwdriver bits, and particularly to a handle with screwdriver bit stored inside, of which appearance is continuous and smooth and slipping off does not easily occur. By pressing the pressing face of the set of screwdriver bits emerged at one side of the handle, the set of screwdriver bits can easily move out from the handle. The screwdriver bit can be locked at the bottom of the handle to become a screwdriver. The present invention suits for various hand tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In both the working place and at home, there are many opportunities to use various hand tools such as hammer, screwdriver . . . etc. for repairing objects in need of repair. This can let people enjoy the experience of completing a do-it-yourself (DIY) project while saving them the expense of paying a professional to perform the repairs.
There are many kinds of hand tools. In general, the hand tool people usually use with is the screwdriver. It is used to fasten or loose the screws on the objects such as watch, cell phone, buildings . . . etc. Each kind of screw needs its special screwdriver, for example, the cross-slotted screw needs Philip's type screwdriver and the hexagonal head screw needs hexagonal screwdriver to fasten or loose. It needs good tools that people want their work be well done. The more appropriate the screwdriver, the more efficient the job. Therefore, there are a lot of various screwdrivers for users to select and use.
The screwdriver has wide use. It is needed in various engineering jobs. In the prior technique, the screwdriver bit is directly connected with the handle to form a single tool and has an additional value of double functions, but its structure has only one specification and has limited use.
Therefore, the present invention wants to provide a tool handle, which can store various screwdriver bits in it and suits for various screwdriver, to improve the problems stated above.